


Together

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, POST-Angels Take Manhattan, SO, Yet Still Hopeful, the ponds - Freeform, ya know it's going to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: The Angels took Manhattan.Then what?A post-ep exploration of what might have gone on between Amy and Rory as they adjust to their new life.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on June 11, 2014 as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user squishybellynoodlearms.

No amount of time and space will make me forget you, you idiot!"

She murmurs the words into the crook of his neck as they lie curled together in the darkness of the cramped hotel room, a yellow beam of light from a streetlamp pouring through the tiny window and illuminating the lumps that are their blanket-covered legs and feet.

Rory sighs, and she feels his chest rise and fall under her arm, her hand pressed tightly over his heart. “You had a choice, unlike me,” he mutters, his voice so low in the darkness that she almost doesn’t hear him. Almost. 

After the Angel had snatched him from right in front of her earlier that afternoon, pulling him into oblivion and effectively tearing her heart clean out of her body, Amy had known instinctively what she was going to do. What she  ** _had_  **to do. Even before the Doctor had explained the consequences she had  _ **known**_ , with irrevocable surety. “There was  _ **no**  _choice,” she whispers back. “Moron,” her tone lacking all heat, making the insult a term of endearment.

He shifts restlessly against her, turning just enough to let her make out his features in the dimness of the room. “But…” he hesitates, breathing deeply, and she can see that he’s struggling with what he wants to say. “You can never… _ **we**  _can never go back. He can never come here. This…this time, this place,” he raises his hand and gestures into the darkness that surrounds them, “this is  _ **it**_ , Amy.”

She sighs herself now, and winds her arms more tightly around him, pressing so close that she can feel both their heartbeats. For the briefest moment, she thinks that this must be what it’s like to be a Time Lord, that double rhythm reverberating in one’s chest, before refocusing on the man in front of her. The Doctor had brought endless adventure to her life, and she would always treasure the time she’d spent with him, but Rory is far more important to her, and always has been. 

He is her constant. And she is his. Call it Fate, call it Destiny, or call it sheer stubbornness on both their parts, but throughout everything that has been thrown at them they have always found their way back to one another.  _ **Always**_. She leans up to brush a gentle kiss across his lips before speaking. “You never listen to me, do you?”

_**That**  _clearly wasn’t the response he was expecting. Puzzled, his brows furrow. “What?”

She threads her hand through his hair, pulling him closer. “I told you, Rory. It’s together, or not at all. And you of all people should know I’m a woman of my word.”


End file.
